The present invention relates to drivelines of the type for connecting a driving member to a driven member. Such drivelines include a shaft which is slid into a sleeve ad allowed to slide axially with respect to one another. This motion is referred to as telescoping and allows the driveline to elongate and shorten while maintaining a fixed radial alignment. Such drivelines are frequently referred to as variable length telescoping drive shaft assemblies and are particularly suitable for driving agricultural machinery from a power source such as power take-off shaft of a farm tractor and the drive shaft of the agricultural machine driven thereby. It is necessary that the length of the assembly be variable and single telescoping drivelines are well known in the art. An example of a single telescoping driveline is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,122 assigned to the present assignee. Some applications, however, require that the driveline be able to extend to a greater length than attainable with a normal telescoping driveline. One example for a driveline of this type is for use on a tilt type mower deck. It is necessary that the deck be able to tilt up 90.degree. from its normal operating position for cleaning. Under such conditions the driveline has to be able to extend to almost twice its normal length when running. When it is extended, there is no requirement in this example for the driveline to rotate or carry any torque but it must stay in phase and not pull apart. Other suitable applications may require that the driveline rotate, transmit torque, stay in phase, and not pull apart when extended.